1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gas-operated automatic or semi-automatic loading firearms, and more particularly to a gas pressure mechanism in an automatic or semi-automatic loading shotgun.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
In a typical automatic or semi-automatic shotgun (for purposes herein, reference to “shotgun” shall mean automatic or semi-automatic shotgun), when a shotshell is fired, gas under great pressure is generated within the gun bore. A portion of this gas is tapped through a gas port and into a gas-operated mechanism that is generally parallel to and below the gun barrel. This mechanism is driven by the gas to actuate a breech bolt which undergoes a recoiling motion while compressing a recoil spring, which thereafter forces the breech bolt to undergo a counter-recoiling motion to return the breech bolt to its initial state and close the breech of the chamber. During its recoiling and counter-recoiling motions, the breech bolt carries out the actions of ejecting the empty case of the shotshell which has just been fired, loading the succeeding shotshell into the chamber, and cocking the firing mechanism in preparation for the succeeding firing. The above described cycle of operation in a gas-operated shotgun is widely known.
In the relevant prior art, the gas pressure is comparatively low, particularly in the front region of the barrel. As such, the gas pressure generated in the prior art gas-oriented semi or auto loading shotgun is too low for consistent, efficient reloading operation, resulting in auto-reload failure. Further, the reload operation of the relevant prior art is particularly sensitive to the type of ammunition used.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome disadvantages of the prior art. In this regard, the present invention discloses a gas pressure mechanism that supplies gas pressure to the shotgun's reloading mechanism faster than the prior art and in a controlled, consistent manner.